


Well, This Is Awkward

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Series: Starbright [24]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Family, Humor, Raven Stays AU, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Summer Lives AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 06:28:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13781709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: Everyone is born with a clear jewel in the middle of their forehead which, upon meeting their soulmate, will turn the color of their soulmate's eyes.Once Ruby meets her own soulmate, standing next to Auntie Raven in public can be kind of awkward.





	Well, This Is Awkward

~ Well, This Is Awkward ~

"Sorry Auntie Raven, but it's a liiiiiittle awkward standing next to you now," Ruby said, as she edged away from her nervously.

"Oh?" Raven said, tilting her head in a birdlike manner as she observed her soulmate's daughter. "Ah, I see. So your soulmate has red eyes. Interesting."

"Her name is Emerald." Ruby blushed a bit and scuffed the toe of her boot against the ground as she continued, "She's from Haven. I haven't seen her Semblance yet, but her weapon's pretty cool."

"What kind of weapon? Have you seen her engage in combat?"

"Dual chain-sickles. I missed her tournament matches so far, but I did see her sparring with her team."

"She any good?"

Ruby nodded.

"Good."

Raven noticed Ruby's frosty little teammate regarding the two of them oddly.

"What?" Raven said to her.

"Nothing!" the girl replied, holding her hands up in the 'surrender' position. "I definitely wasn't thinking how it's weird to judge someone's attractiveness by their Semblance, weapon, and combat skills!"

~end~


End file.
